A lenda de Midgard
by Mathiel
Summary: !
1. Chapter 1

Três jovens, e o destino de dois mundos.  
>Midgard, uma terra misteriosa onde habitam todos os seres lendários que o mundo já vira, fadas, gnomos, elfos, dragões, demônios, anjos, no passado era o paraíso, mas com a ascenção de um elfo negro como a noite, o inferno se estabeleceu. Após sangrentos conflitos visando a paz, ela finalmente aconteceu. Mas Midgard já mais sera o que foi no passado, resquícios do legado do elfo rebelde, individualismo e a incessante busca por poder corromperam Midgard, as trevas podem voltar a qualquer momento, cabe aos três jovens salvarem a terra e Midgard.<p> 


	2. Prólogo  As três espadas e o Elfo Rebel

A lenda de Midgard

Prólogo

Adentro de uma bela floresta, escurecida pela caída do sol e ao mesmo tempo iluminada pela ascensão prateada da lua, via-se distante o pestanejar incandescente e aconchegante de uma fogueira, ao redor dela três pequenos seres fitavam curiosamente com os olhos brilhando a figura ao meio, ele gesticulava com as mãos simbolizando vários movimentos e coisas, mudava bastante sua voz fina e desgastada pelo tempo tentando imitar os personagens de sua história que entretia e levava aqueles pequenos Nyari a um distante mundo onde não havia perigo, aonde tudo era bonito.

- E foi assim que eu, o velho Sanso, fiquei careca. – Disse o contador de histórias com o indicador apontando para cima. As orelhas felinas daqueles Nyarn abaixaram desapontadamente pelo fim da história, miados de reclamação empestiavam a mente do contador de histórias.

- Ah, então vocês querem mais? – Indagou ele fitando-os ansioso para ver aqueles bonitos sorrisos e olhinhos amarelos brilhantes novamente. Suas orelhas se levantaram no mesmo instante que ouviram a palavra mais, sem pestanejar, assentiram com a cabeça, orelas e cauda.

- Muito bem, muito bem. – Ele passava a mão em sua barba grisalha observando a lua – Conhecem "O elfo rebelde e as três espadas"? – Os três fizeram que não balançando todo o seu corpo novamente. - É uma história muito peculiar, aconteceu a muitos ciclos atrás...

Haviam três nobres guerreiros, muito poderosos e belos. Possuíam vários nomes, os guardiões divinos, os três martelos virtuosos, tríplice abençoada, as três rosas da lua, e o meu favorito, As espadas de Aruna. Nada era capaz de derrotá-los, presentearam Midgard com uma paz e harmonia infinita, pelo menos, era o que todos creiam. Um elfo com um olhar sombrio como as planícies infernais nascera. Supersticiosos que são, os elfos acreditaram que aquela criança era a encarnação das trevas, de todos os demônios de Gralldim em pessoa, ou o pior, a reencarnação de daquele que matou os deuses Aruna e Eruniel em uma sangrenta batalha visando o controle de Midgard, poucos anos apos ela ser criada. E infelizmente, estavam certos. O caos e a discórdia estabeleciam-se lentamente em Midgard, onde quer que Vahn, o elfo negro, rogasse seu legado, guerras sem fim, fome, desgraça morte e doença. Esta peste estava chegando perto de Aldoriel, o centro de Midgard, onde residia Jacques, o rei. Como um trunfo para impedir o avanço do fúnebre legado de Vahn, ele mandara as três espadas ao deserto de Bakharam, o único lugar capaz de suportar tamanho conflito.

Após intensos dias de caminhada, eles chegaram. O horizonte havia sido tomado por um tom acinzentado sem vida, os três espreitavam veementemente entre as dunas acinzentadas do deserto, não havia se quer o mínimo sinal de vida, era deprimente. Dois deles vestiam longos mantos encapuzados, o do meio era negro como a noite, seria uma mancha escura no nada se não fossem seus longos cabelos carmesim sendo açoitados pelo vento fúnebre que dançava entre os mantos dele e do guerreiro a sua esquerda. Este tinha traços femininos, e ao contrario do homem a sua direita, seu manto era branco e puro.

– E pensar que podíamos ter detido isso há tempos atrás. – Lamentou o único a não trajar um manto, sua pele era branca, seu cabelo comprido escuro voava tampando seus olhos cor de esmeralda.

– Não se culpe Hae. – Disse uma doce porem tomada pela apreensão voz, saindo da escuridão projetada pelo manto branco.

O silêncioso guerreiro do meio fitava o horizonte preocupado, sua visão aguçada o permitiu ver uma estranha figura com feições humanas vestindo um manto esfarrapado, os traiçoeiros ventos do deserto dançavam com ele uma marcha fúnebre. Caminhando um pouco mais, os dois viram a silhueta que agora era mais nítida, era um homem aguardando friamente seu destino. A garota retirou seu capuz revelando cabelos que de tão dourados, só faltava reluzir, e olhos cristalinos, que agora haviam sido tomados pelo medo, ela fitava friamente o nada.

– Algo lhe preocupa Meyrin? – Indagou Haelung - Ela balançou a cabeça, firmou os ombros e se recompôs.

– O que faremos se ele for Vahn? - Indagou o elfo novamente, sua voz grave e corajosa também havia possuída pelo medo.

– Faremos o que for preciso para que a paz reine. – Respondeu finalmente o homem da direita, seu nome era Ravenarth, o dono de uma voz grossa e corajosa, calma e fria como uma noite rigorosa de inverno, dizem que a voz dele espantava maus espíritos.

Sem que pudessem perceber, estavam somente há alguns metros a frente da tenebrosa figura.

– Então Jacques já mandou os cães dele? – Ele riu – Ótimo.

– Vahn. – O homem do meio retira seu capuz, expondo olhos, lábios e cabelos vermelhos como sangue, sua pele era extremamente palida. Ele encarava o encapuzado a sua frente, perfurando-o com seu tenebroso olhar.

– Vocês vão me matar? – Questionou ele ironicamente enquanto levantava a mão direita coberta por uma luva preta em direção ao seu capuz, ao encostar-se a ele, profere: - Pois quero ver tentar. – A escuridão misteriosa esvoaçou pelo deserto, dando lugar a um semblante demoníaco, olhos totalmente negros, orelhas pontudas e um cabelo negro, comprido que envoltava aquelas terríveis feições. Ele ria loucamente revelando dentes pontudos como os de uma cobra.

- Preparem-se. – Ele retira seu manto por completo, Meyrin o seguiu. Ambos vestiam armaduras condizentes a seus mantos, na cintura de Ravenarth estava pendida uma espada que agora se encontrava em suas mãos, pronta para arrancar a vida de quem se aproximasse, Vahn estremeceu ao ser vislumbrado pela sede de sangue daquela lâmina negra como a noite. Meyrin retirou um colar dentro de sua armadura branca cuma pedra octogonal dourada e reluzente como o sol.

Haelung estava de olhos fechados com as mãos juntas, orando para que a Deusa da terra lhe emprestasse seus poderes. Vahn vestia uma simples túnica, uma calça presa num cinto e coturnos desgastados, claramente subestimando-os.

Ninguém sabe ao certo o que lá aconteceu, mas Midgard nunca mais fora a mesma. Os três sacrificaram-se para destruir Vahn, mas fragmentos de seu espírito demoníaco vagam na cratera imensa que engoliu o deserto e as savanas que o cercavam. Sabe-se que Ravenarth acertou o rosto de Vahn com um golpe de espada, cegando-o.

Após a morte dos três, o exército do rei se esvaia na tentativa de conter o legado de Vahn que ainda restara, a terra onde antes era o paraíso, se tornara um tártaro sem lei. A força principal de Vahn, a Ordem da rosa negra dirigia-se a Aldoriel, com a missão de matar o rei e estabelecer uma ordem de caos por toda eternidade em Midgard, mas antes de ser brutalmente assassinado, mandara sua esposa grávida até Merandor, o domínio dos elfos. Ele, a ultima esperança de Midgard, Seika, fora treinado por diversos povos em diversas artes, a arte da guerra fora-lhe ensinada pelas Valquírias do monte Vongrant, a arte da magia pelos Magos e Necromantes de Endephia e diversos outros. Com seu treinamento findado, reuniu um pequeno porem inabalável exército de corajosos guerreiros de todos os povos de Midgard e deu fim ao legado do elfo rebelde. Anos de intenso trabalho foram necessários para que Midgard ficasse em paz, conseguindo isso, o filho do rei, Seika, faleceu doente. O poder então fora separado e cada raça, desunificou-se.

O individualismo se estabeleceu, Midgard já nem era mais tão pacifica e harmoniosa como fora no passado, dizem que a ordem da rosa negra estava se reestituindo e o fim poderia começar a qualquer hora.


End file.
